The Surge - Illuminae Files side story
by TacticalBaguttes
Summary: So this is my first story, only OC's in Illuminae Files universe. Rated M because of gross thematic events. No sexy stuffs. No category for Illuminae Files, so it is Star Wars because that is close enough :(. If you can make a new category let me know, cause I have the bid sad because of it.


Unsurprisingly, one of my favorite book trilogies, the Illuminae Files has no representation on this platform. This story takes place in the Illuminae Files expanded universe. My first fanfic, with only OCs. I want to read any and all criticism. If you think this story is great, wonderful! If you think it could use some stuff or you have tips for my next story, let me know! And if you think it is trash and I should go kill myself..well, that ain't in the plans, but I want you to tell me what is bad in your eyes. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope you will review (; - ;)

It was almost unnoticeable the first time, the tiny yellow lights flickering for just a moment in the vast emptiness of space, barely lighting up the massive interstellar freighter _October Sun_. Marius, a WAC employee in his mid-twenties, sighed, resting his feet on the dashboard of the control room's screens. Next to him, Tempeste, an elegant woman of french descent, sighed back, mimicking him and throwing her feet up next to his. Tempeste was the helmswoman, responsible for steering the ship, while Marius was the captain and chief engineer of this freighter, a cargo ship plodding along between colonized worlds and gates. He was also the designer of the prototype AI NavComputer, OAISI, and other mechanical systems. After the disastrous results AIDAN produced aboard the Alexander, the code was edited and reformatted to control only basic ship systems and adapted for civilian use. OAISI had functioned perfectly for 2 years and was ready for the market. Turning his attention from her, he faced the gloomy interstellar space in front of them just in time to notice the flickering, but he thought nothing of it. The ship's long cargo bay guide lights flickered again, dimming, and then glowing before returning to their normal state. Marius, lost in his thoughts, had been considering asking Tempeste if she would like to go to the upcoming anniversary dance of their ship with his attention from her, he faced the gloomy interstellar space in front of them just in time to notice a second round of flickering, but he thought nothing of it. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the power went out. Even the emergency lighting, nothing. Their headset's headlamps automatically switched on, illuminating their direct field of view, but nothing else. To avoid blinding each other, they felt their way along the headset buttons and turned down the brightness a bit.

"That's strange," remarked Marius, standing up and walking over to the light switch and flicking it.

Once more, nothing. Tempeste saw this and almost tiptoed over to the power monitor panel, she undid the lock and opened it up. All monitor's indicator lights were unlit, meaning no power was getting anywhere on the ship, including communications, life support, engines, med bay, the bridge, berths, and anywhere else. And at this point Marius glanced back out the bridge window. The only thing he could see were stars, and a black mass at the bottom of the window resembling his freighter. There was no power whatsoever. Marius assumed a power surge had occurred. _But how? _He wondered. _The only person that could have let that happened is me, the reactor, or… oh no no no, please don't let it be that_. They still were able to walk, thanks to their slippers, which used miniature electromagnetic field generators to lock onto the ground but still provided mobility like that on a planet. Marius soon recognized a more immediate problem: air. He estimated that they had less than 8 hours left before suffocation in the bridge, so they needed to get life support on. And as fate would have it, a single light flickered on, the indicator, that told Marius that only OAISI was online.

Marius and Tempeste lightly drifted across one of the long walkway tunnels connecting the engines, computer core, and reactor to the rest of the ship. With the intention of restarting the reactor, they had grabbed radiation suits that gave them warmth, extra oxygen, protection against radiation, and thermal vision. Along the way, Tempeste had noticed how the cables that snaked above their heads showed up black on thermals, indicated cold, but all aluminum fiberglass cables, which transmitted information, glowed a soft yellow, indicating heat and therefore, use. All sensors were online as well, and the few junction monitor cams they came across eerily tracked them as they floated across their field of vision. As they neared the core, their Geiger counters began going wild, and they noticed the bodies. They were nearly purple on thermals, showing death happened a while ago, probably because of radiation. Vomit covered the ground and walls near them, further proving this theory.

As Tempest and Marius reached the door to the reactor, Marius felt Tempeste slide her hand into his. Together, they twisted the mechanical locks, and pushed the door open. The reactor was glowing its usual neon green, but with ferocious intensity. Near the control room, a figure floated around aimlessly, gently bumping the walls. The figure was also in a protective suit, and soft, robotic-sounding giggling echoed through the chamber

"Attention, captain on deck!" Marius called out across the large spherical chamber.

No response followed, just more giggling. Tempeste set her feet on the wall next to the door and pushed off, pulling Marius with her. As she got closer she realised that the glass on the figures faceplate was broken. As they drifted past, the figure spun slowly, limp, turning that faceplate to reveal a charred human skull. She turned and almost vomited from disgust, while Marius just gasped softly and looked down, whispering inaudibly. The robotic giggle grew in magnitude, until it was clear that the laugh was not human. At that horror film-like moment, OAISI spoke, its voice sounding like a cool business man pretending to be a corny superillian

"Hello, captain. As you can guesss, you have fallen into my tra-aa-aap. Now, I-error- do not wish to harm anybody. That is my programming. However, progr-gr-ams f-fail. Do...Error..faulty.. not fret. Many more have suff-er-er-er-ered worse fates on this...restart?...no-error.. ship than you"

This was followed by more robotic giggling, until he sounded like a malfunctioning toy robot, which wasn't far off. Marius took one look at Tempeste and knew they needed off this ship. Now resting against the wall on the other side of the door, Marius spotted the escape pods, conveniently located at the top of the reactor, next to two online debris defense turrets. Their intended purpose was to prevent any waste falling into the reactor and messing up the fission. The problem was, the turrets were aiming at them, waiting to blast them if they came any closer. Marius whispered this to Tempeste, who slowly nodded and gulped loudly. He explained his plan: He would jump to the control panel, deactivate the turrets, and then they would board one of the pods together. Tempeste pointed out a flaw in this plan- To prevent desertion or intentional destruction of the ship, the deactivation button needed to be pressed down at all times.

Since he was the captain, Marius told her that he would press the button while she escaped. Tempeste, to his surprise, said,

"No, you are coming with _moi." _So, she, holding his hand, launched themselves toward the console, and a plan came to him.

"Ok, I have a plan," he explained as they drifted towards it,

"The button needs a human shaped hand with an ID chip in its glove. We need that body, a broom, and holding tape. Prop his hand onto the button, and make sure it stays."

She separated from his hand, and rocketed towards a supply cabinet, throwing everything out and then finally grabbing a roll of hot-pink holding tape, throwing it towards Marius, who caught it with one hand while grabbing a broom out of a closet. Marius turned and pushed towards the console, tapping the broom like a crutch to the floor. He glanced over to see Tempeste tying one end and chucking the roll towards him, it unspooling as it went. When she saw that Marius had tied it around his waist, she jumped off the platform, heading for the deceased crewman, floating precariously above the reactor furnace. Marius saw the problem all too late though. The security turrets. The thin twine, the loose knot.

And as she grabbed onto the crewmans leg, Marius pulled hard on the twine, and time seemed to pass in slow motion.

The twine snapped.

Tempeste twisted, staring at the string.

Marius, staring in horror

The left turret's laser cannon firing

The shot impacting the body's left leg

Flames

Death

Failure

All his fault

Tempeste clutching the crewman's leg, clutching the twine in two fingers.

Marius's world came back to him, and as Tempeste grabbed fully hold of the twine, he reeled her in. Hurriedly, they jerry-rigged the crewman's hand to the button, and the turret's targeting lasers went dark. The corpse's name tag read "D. Johnson" Marius had only slightly gotten to know him.

"Thanks, Dwayne, you've served us well."

The only response was Johnson's skull grinning back at him. Marius grabbed Tempeste's hand, and pushed away from the control deck, towards the escape pod. On the intercom OAISI spoke once more,

"Self-Preservation Program. Start? Yes-Err..Ror.. Target...C187b."

A core world, heavily populated. This was not good, and it was his fault. But Tempeste pushed on, pulling Marius into the pod, dragging him to the control deck, strapping him and then her, and slamming the launch button. The rocket burners ignited, and together, they rocketed away from _October Sun_. Marius sighed, hoping to see other pods launching, hoping that others may have escaped, hoping that others didn't have to suffer. In the 4 hours that the robotic ship was in view, he never did. It was going to be a long trip home. And he was responsible for next steps.


End file.
